


These Things I'll Never Say

by deandratb



Series: Affairs of State [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, discussion of josh but he does not make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Brief continuation of the Donna/Amy conversation in "Commencement," just for fun. What would Donna's answer have been?





	These Things I'll Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not an Amy hate!fic. Much like Josh, I love them both in different ways.

Donna didn’t particularly like Amy. Truth be told, she didn’t like Amy much at all. She was pushy, and saw things in black and white, and Josh had an odd reaction to her, like an addict. But as long as Josh was chasing after Amy, she felt safe. Protected from herself. So she tried to encourage him, to help.

“Are you in love with Josh?”

Donna froze, staring blindly at the floor for a few endless moments. She closed the book that she’d been flipping through before turning back to face Amy.

“How is that relevant to anything?”

“It’s relevant,” Amy replied carefully, “because you’re everywhere that he is–and you were even when he was with me.” She watched as Donna walked away, pausing to look out the window.

“He **was** with you, though.” Donna sighed, feeling unbearably tired. Zoey’s kidnapping, the President stepping down…and now this. “We don’t date, Amy. He’s my boss.”

“And your friend.”

“Yes, one of my best friends.” Donna began moving restlessly across the room again, gathering up empty beer bottles.

“And you’re in love with him.” Amy’s gaze didn’t waver as Donna dropped the bottles into the trash and sat back down.

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Donna replied, finally looking Amy in the eye.

“Of course not.”

“Then stop asking me that. There’s no answer that you would accept, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’re using me to deflect your own problems with Josh. No matter what I say, you’ll keep seeing me as an obstacle because it’s easier than facing your real issues.”

Donna looked down at the table. “Josh never got over you. He’s not interested in me. If you need an excuse to **not** get back together with him, look somewhere else.”

After a long pause, Amy stood up, slipping her jacket back on. “People underestimate you a lot, don’t they?”

Donna frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I don’t know if you’re lying to me or to yourself, but you’re wrong about Josh.”

“I’m really not. He misses you.”

There was a bitter edge to Amy’s smile. “Thanks, but that’s not the part that I meant. And you know it.”

She headed toward the door, stopping and turning around just as Donna stood back up, aiming her last words like a weapon. 

“Just like you know that you never actually answered my question. And we both know why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. _(Why? I do not know. Apparently junior high stays with me.)_


End file.
